Fixing my Mistakes
by ProjectSarah4
Summary: "Sahara..." someone Sonic, Shadow, Manic and scrouge will get to know all to well. What is wrong with Sahara, and how is she the the final step to either saving or destroying the world as they know it? Slight ShadowxOC eventually Sonadow and ManicxScrouge. rated T . First official story! Please like and review! Sonic X and Sonic underground!
1. Chapter 1

**ProjectSarah: Hiya there people! this is my firrt offical original story plus my first Sonadow story so please no flames. I except any thing that will help me become a better writer and would like to thank you for reading.!**

**Shadow: Great yet another Sonadow**

**Sonic: you know you like em shadzy**

**Shadow: for the thousandth time DONT CALL ME SHADZY!**

**Sonic: you know you like it!**

**Shadow: Whatevery! just do the damn disclaimer so we can get this over with!**

**Sonic: okay shadzy! ProjectSarah dose not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters SEGA does! ^.^ **

**Shadow: Except for Sahara hedgehog**

**Sahara: Thats me!**

**ProjectSarah: Alright on with the story!**

**Sonic and Sahara: Enjoy the story and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Shadow: *grumbles* Merry Christmas**

***Saharas P.O.V***

**Introduction**

I gasp as another blow is delivered to my stomach, but dont make any attempt to stop the ruthless beating. This had become a regular for me, run, hide, fight, get raped, run, hide, fight, get raped. Its the same thing day after day, Im losing hope that this is my only porpose, that no one will ever come and save me.

Im a black female hedgehog with colbat streaks running through my quills, blue patches of fur were bikini peices would be. My eyes change colors with my emotions, but sadly they have been stained a crimson red for almost 50 years. I don't exactly know how i came to be, the only things i know for sure is that i am a immortal being, and that i was created upon something called the A.R.K, but was a failure. I scream as images flood my mind, ''Shadow...'', " Trashy", '' Together Forever...". Soon after i cant handle the pain, both physical and mental, and i pass out.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ *Manics P.O.V***

I sigh and look at the beaten girl below me. She doesn't deserve this, but i have no choice in this its either put up with there plans or they'll hurt the only ones i care about, Sonic , Sonia. I cant let them get hurt. I stand once again sliding a cruel smile on to my face, " when should I meet up with you guys i again" i say continuing my act. " Meet us here in two weeks exactly, and be prepared to get some blood on your hands," and with that scrouge and the rest were gone.

I stood there shocked, he didnt really mean it did he? Of course he did idiot! i scold myself. Soon after i leave the ally getting one last look at the girl. " im so sorry" i whiper into the night and with that i take my leave.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ *Shadows P.O.V***

I awake, panting and sweating, eyes wide. Another night filled with dreams of HER. Ever since the inciedent at the A.R.K I havet had a single night of peaceful rest. The guilt hasnt faded in the slightest, her death is all my fault. Well both of theirs is, but maria would have eventually passed on, Sahara could still be next to me, beautiful and strong. "Sahara.." i quietly whisper silent tears escaping my eyes. "SAHARA!" i yell full out sobbing now. After a few minutes i calm down but do not make any effort to stop the tears that are still poring down my cheeks. "im so sorry Sahara i didnt mean it, come back please.." " PLEASE COME BACK!'' i yell sobbing once more, eventually i cry myself to sleep.

**ProjectSarah:DONE!**

**Sonic: but that was so short and i wasnt even in it!**

**Sahara: And you made all of us either seem evil or depressed!**

**Shadow: And you made me seem weak and broken!**

**Manic: AND on Christmas none the less!**

**ProjectSarah: ENOUGH!**

***Everyone shuts up***

**ProjectSarah: Much better, now its only short because this is a intro to what the story will progress into and sonic you will be in the next chappie if i get some reviews to continue. Also the story will not stay sad and depressing. plus my readers i am sorry but there will not be sonadow untill about hmm at least chapter 3 or 4 and the chapters will get longer.**

**Sonic: so review already i wanna be in the story!**

**Shadow: And so im not freaking depressed!**

**Manic: and so im not a evil dude!**

**Sahara: And so im not all alone! WAHHHHHHHH**

**All: REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**ProjectSarah: hi guys im back! I would like to thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story \(^.^)/ hehe yaaa**

**Sonic: And hopefully i am in this one!**

**Shadow: thats all you care about! this chapter took freaking forever!**

**Manic: thats true dude**

**ProjectSarah: okay okay i get it, i was all Salsa happy, then i honestly dont have a good escuse except for not liking the way this turned out in my book, so sorry to say this but... IM WINGING IT HERE... well lets get on with this story people! Sahara say the disclaimer please.**

**Sahara: ProjectSarah dosent own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters, she only owns me.**

**Sonic and Manic: So enjoy the Story! and please dont sue her!**

**Not Dead!?**

**Two weeks later * Manics P.O.V***

I walk into the dimly lit ally, searching for my poor unfortunate prey. Scrouge had met with me only hour earlier to explain to me once i finished this mission i would be free to leave he wouldnt hurt me or my sibs ever again, but would i? Of course not, i love that green look-a-like to much. Damn it, Damit all to hell, my life couldnt possibly be more screwed up, but enough of this, i have to focous, find the girl and kill her. I let out another sigh, why was i doing all this for someone who will never love me back.

I stop mid step as i see a shadow dart down the ally and i quickly give chase, the figure seemed to realize it was being chased and speed up to incredible speeds, yet i stayed right on its tail. The young girl began to panic sending her falling to the floor, tears mixed with blood and dirt streamed down her delicate face. Guilt sharply stabbed my stomach, I was taking away a life that wanted nothing more than to be saved. I shut my eyes tightly, the next thing i know im holding a knife thats inbedded in her stomach blood pumped out on to her stomach, on to the knife,... on to my hand. I looked up in her wide panicked and pain filled eyes. She did not scream, she didnt fight it, she accepted it, that only made me mad. She was accepting death that she did not deserve, i pulled the knife out and stabbed her multiple more times, taking out my anger on her. The life seemed to slowly fade from her eyes, until she closed them. I stood, breathing heavily , leaving the knife deep in her stomach.

Panic soon replaced the anger, I had killed her... I took a innocent life, what would Sonic and Sonia think of me... I looked down at her broken and bleeding form, then ran, ran out of the ally into me and sibblings home, ran into my room, locking myself in, crying and screaming, not bothering to check if she was even dead.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ Sahara's P.O.V *hours later***

I groaned , my vision slowly coming back into focous, then the pain hit my and i let out a low hiss of pain. "Fuck... that bastard tried to kill me"... I stood using the ally wall as a crutch and a guide, it being way to dark to see, probably late night or early morning, I take a few deep breaths only to feel unbearable pain as i look down to see the knife still deeply embedded in my stomach. "Shit, im gonna have to remove that soon, i dont want another infected wound.." I grip the handle tightly, taking a second to prepare myself for the pain i know is going to come, then I yank out the blade and this time let a scream of pain fill the air, before i fall to the ground unconscious.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ Shadow's P.O.V**

Somehow its seems that blue faker managed to get me out of my house to go into town with his friends tonight, how i will never know. Its actuall wasn't that bad, the Faker actually knew how to have a good out in town night. Everything was going great, we got kicked out of a club earlier and were just hanging out in the streets now, laughing our asses off.

The night was going great, until a scream filled the air. We all abrutly stopped, giving each other looks of confusion, naturally that Fakers good nature kicked in and he begun running towards the source of the scream, leaving the rest of us to follow.

Minutes later we all come to a stop in front of a dark ally, out of the corner of my eye i see the Fakers brother, Manic i believe, pale increadably. Did he know something about this? I let the thought drop, Manic had been with us the whole night, he couldnt possibly be involved. I followed that idiot into the darkness of the ally, rouge and knuckles being the only brave ones and followed.

"I cant see a thing!" i call out angry, meaning if i couldnt see neither could Faker or Red, our only hope was rouge. "Let me go in front boys" was her smartass reply, showing off, as usual.

We each stepped to the side, only when i did i tripped over who knows what, falling into something warm and sticky. "fuck!"I yell and try to see what i am am covered in, then it hits me. The sharp and unmistakable smell of blood hits my sensitive nose. Rouge turns towards me letting out a high pitched scream, which is all i need to comfirm my thoughts, someone was either dead or really close to it.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~- Sahara's P.O.V**

I felt someone land on top of me, thats what woke me from my state of unconsciousness, i immeadetly froze, They were back, i had to get out of here. So far it seemed none of them could see me, giving me the advantage, while i couldn't make out the exact details i could see their silouettes. It was enough to get me out of here. Right as the figure got off of me i was going to make my break, unfortunatley my plans were stopped by a high pitched scream by none other than one of my attackers.

"Rouge!" is what i hear by the three others, all male i presume by their voices, this 'Rouge' being the only female, her silouette suggested a bat, curse my luck, she can see me perfectly. i have to get rid of her, ill be damned if i let them get away with doing anything to me again. Now it was freedom or death to me.

I tightened my hand around the handle of blade, thanking chaos it was still in my possesion. Then i sprang at her, tackling her to the floor, the knife now at her throat as i let out a low growl" A burst of bright light catches my attention, letting the bat throw me off her. I quickly stand to recieve all eyes on me and i freeze.

There's a tint of green on everything from the light coming out of a black and crimson hedgehogs hand. I could now see them all perfectly, two hedgehogs, one blue, one black and red, a white bat and a red echinda. From looks they all were some kind of fighters, damn it i was screwed unless i could get past them, no one can keep up with me, once i got enough speed id be free, but how? As i was contemplating all of this the blue hedgehog stepped forward, on instinct i let out a low warning growl.

To my surprise he only laughed and took another step forward, earning him another growl as i took another step back my ears dropping, not liking the way things were turning out. What he said shocked me even more, he smiled and said "Hey relax, were here to help you, we wont hurt you i promise", he took another step forward, i matched it with a step back, now feeling the cold ally wall touch my back, which made me shiver. "come with us, we'll take you somewhere safe so we can make sure your alright" he seemed so calm when he said it, i would of believed him if it weren't for the red echinda, out of the corner of my eye i saw him getting frustrated and mad, especially after what i did to the white bat.

I simply shoke my head 'no' before the echinda stepped forward, pushing the blue hedgehog besides and grabbing my upper arm, pulling me forward. Instantly i was not there with the echinda, bat or headgehogs anymore, i was being pulled by a green hedgehog with spiky quills and two gold earings in his left ear, thats all i managed to see before he threw me on to the ground.

I punched widly, feeling the grip release me im once again back with red echinda. I look at him in shock realizing i had just punched him straight in the face, then try to back away, letting out a small whimper. He growled and punched me straight in my stomach before the blue hedgehog and white bat could pull him away.

I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in pain as the wound reopened, once again letting warm blood pour from my stomach on to my arms and finally drip on to the floor. I did not scream, I showed no emotion as the blue one ran towards me and quickly picked me up bridal style. I was practically limp in his arms as he shouted orders at the people in the ally.

The next thing i knew, the flame was distiguished and the darkness covered us all, but not even more than a second later i felt wind against my face, we were running. My eyes widened as i realized how fast this simple blue hedgehog was running, it was almost as fast as me. Next everything seemed to go in slow motion, i was flying, smoke and fire surrounded me, then i hit the floor, hard.

An evil laughter, gun fires, the ticking of robots, it all seemed so unreal. I looked around me, they were all fighting in a circle around me, even the bat and echinda, but there was five new figures, a two tailed fox, along side him was a small girl with green hair and flowers on her head, then there were two females, a pink one with short quills who seemed to be fighting with a hammar, then a purple-pink one who semmed to be firing lasers. Then last was a green hedgehog, i couldnt see much of him until he turned to face me, i gasped, green spiky quills and two gold earings on his left ear.

He ran towards me, i had barley enough time to stand beofre he tackled me to the ground. A scream stuck in my throat as i looked above to see a helicoptor drop something, it was coming down and fast. Then it hit the floor right besides me and the green hedgehog, letting out some kind of gas. I sucked in a last gulp of air for what was going to be a while. everyon else was not so lucky as they almost immeadetly passed out.

I pushed the now unconscious green hedgehog off of me and began running, slowed down increadably from the lack of air. I began stumbling until finally i could do no more than lay on the ground and feel people moving me around, then all was still, until the helicoptor took off, with me in it, now fully unconscious.

**ProjectSarah: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Shadow: I was barley in it.. **

**Sonic: Yes! i was here!**

**Manic: Why do i have to be the bad guy here!**

**Sahara: poor poor me, how much torcher are you gonna put us through...**

**ProjectSarah: oh enough of your whining, any way i know some people might want kill me for not updating in months and i had no reason not to see take your best shot *angry fans begin to shot and throw things* Hey i was joking! who is gonna keep updating! *runs off to hide***

**Rouge: well while she tries to survive, i would like to thank you all for reading on ProjectSarah's behalf**

**Shadow: and she promised to update sooner this time, but there will be no updates over spring break for she shall be with girl scouts and is not aloud a computer **

**Manic: but she promises at least one more chapter before then**

**Sonic: So please FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

**All: Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ProjectSarah: Hey guys, im really trying my hardest to come up with good ideas and id be grateful for some reveiws with ideas and helpful suggestions, but i would still like to thank those who read and like my story and i know i lied about updating earlier, my computer got a virus -.-, sure it had fun with that but imma back!**

**Shadow: this is quiet unusual for me, but she sincerly would like some follows and reviews, so help her out here.**

**Sahara: And please! the sooner she gets out more chapters i eventually get less depressed!**

**ProjectSarah: So they all think... *laughs evilly***

**All: *stares in horror* help us...**

**ProjectSarah: Well, Shall we continue with their torcher, i think we shall, Shadow-Kun say the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: ProjectSarah does not own STH or any of the characters, except for Sahara**

**G.U.N.'s New Solider?**

**A Few hours Later *Sahara's P.O.V***

I awoke hours later in a small room, my head hurt like hell and there was ringing in my ears. "What the hell happened?..." I fell silent as i could not recall a single event that could have lead to me being here. " My last memory was of..." I flinched of just the thought of the atmosphere burning my fur and skin.

But as i looked for any signs of injury i found none. " H-how did i get here?, im so confused..." I looked down, getting lost in thought but is quickly snapped out of it as the lock on the door clicks. _' oh how nice try and lock me in a rrom will ya!, well i show who ever dared to try and trap me that i cant be contained ' _I summon a black flame to my hands, and to my unreconiztion my eyes also fully turn black. I get in a crouched stance ready to attack and escape as soon as the door opened.

After a few moments later the door opens to a young human man, but i spare no time, appearing behind him and sending him into my cell, grabbing his key card and locking hi in. " Have fun in there sucker! " I let out a low chuckle then smirk and race down th seemingly endless hallways, searching for an escape.

Next thing i know im shot backwards a few feet, but i quickly regain my focous to see it was a human girl , with short cropt light brown hair with baby blue eyes, holding what seemed to be a meer energy blaster and was talking into a communicater. " Experient as escaped and is in sector C, I repeat Experiment ha..." I cut her off with a quick hit to her neck, knocking her out in less than a second.

But a second is all it took for my to be surronded by hundreds of soldiers, all armed and ready to fight.

I let out a laugh and looked at them, my eyes now a burning amber, that seemed to shock them all. " You pathetic beings think you can contain and control me so easily!, not a chance in hell! " With that said i had dissapeared and A bright explosion took my place, sened at least half of the soldiers flying. Yet they only got up for more, well the ones that could _' Good Chaos their complete idiots ' _ I powered up another blast but before i could fire it, a voice ecoed through through room, bringing all soldiers to a stop, including me.

" Project Sahara!, i order you to stop this ridiculous act this second! " _ ' Project Sahara...' _ what he called me froze me, then rage coursed through my intier being.

" I AM NOT A PROJECT AND YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" I yelled out my form becoming nothing more than a Shadowed outline and my ruby red raise blazing like fire as I let out a black ring of fire, injuring everyone in the room severly.

But as I calmed I began to lose control of the form, I fell to the floor, now back to normal and passed out a few seconds later.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ Topaz's P.O.V**

I stood up, wiping the small amount of blood that had seeped from the corner of my mouth. _' Damn that hedgehog packs a serious punch, i wounder what the commmander is going to do with her,... I could sure use someone like her on my team, I'll have to talk to the commander about it, but im sure with the right pursuasion i can get her.' _

Everyone stood up, except for a few unfortunate soldiers who were in the very front who would never stand again. _' Yep i so need her'. _ Suddenly my name is called out from my communicater by none other than the commander himself. " Agent Topaz i would like to speak with you in my office and bring the project with you, is that understood soldier". I roll my eyes but answer none the less "Yes sir, i will arrive shortly". With that said i made my way up to the young girl, pick her up to be shocked how skinny and boney she really was. _' what the heck!? it feels likes she hasn't eaten in months! ' _I continued walking until I arrived at his office the door sliding open as i enter, gently placing the young girl on a chair.

" You wished to see me sir?" I ask, standing straight, as i wait for his reply.

" Yes i did Agent Topaz," His chair turned as he gave me a dead serious look " i need you to take care and train Project Sahara, she can pose a serious threat if she gains her memory back, which is why i need you to gain her trust so she will never go searching for her past. If she discovers the truth were all as good as dead, she is to be assigned to your team, is this understood Agent?"

I froze for a second and i wanted to scream out _' Wait! i do not want to be assigned this! this is way more than i bargened for! Assign the fate of the world to someone else!" _ But then i took another look at Sahara then back to the general, i could do this! i can do this! " Yes sir, i understand and except this job"

" Good, i knew i could count on you Topaz, you are dismissed, take Project Sahara with you, she will be assigned to the dorm next to yours." He turned back around as i once again held the suppose to be most dangerous thing in the world and replied. " Yes Sir" Before taking my leave.

Once i arrived in my dorm i layed Sahara on the bed and took in her features. " How can she so powerful that even the commander thinks she could be the end of us, she looks nothing more than a injured little girl". Little did i know i was in for one hell of a surprise.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~ - Manic's P.O.V**

_' Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!, That girl is still alive and scrouge is gonna kill me, worse he'll tell my sibs and they'll hate me forever! I can let them find out or else im screwed big time!' _

Now on the inside i was a total wreck but of course kept cool on the outside as everyone was pacing around , mumbling or trying to find out what was so special about this girl and how could they get her back.

" Why in the world would G.U.N, The highest Military servise in the world want with a Little girl!" My brother kept ranting, this was his way of showing guilt, and damn it was annoying.

" She must have done something serious if they're after her this badly" i say trying to ease everyones nerves and it seemed to work a little, until shadow opened his mouth

" And do pray tell, What a girl who practically looked to be hanging on to life by a thread do that was so bad that a normal police officer couldnt handle?, their after her for something else, something big"

I was speechless, i didnt know what to say for once and Red sighed in frustration " Look why dont we just forget this whole damn thing happened, its not like we can do anything!"

But just as he said that a green light flashed into the room and when it cleared, there stood our mom.

Me and my sibs stood there in shock, we never thought we would see our mother again, we had defeated Robottnik and afterwards she just dissapeared again, but here she was now, standing there smiling.

" My children, Its been so long" She smiled at all of us, " Ivd missed you all terribly" Those simple words are all it took to make us break down in tears as we ran up ad hugged her, a hug she gladly returned.

" Oh Mother!, we thought we'd never see you again" said a sobbing Sonia, Me and Sonic could do no more than nod in agreement.

"shh, dont cry my chidren, im sorry for my long departure, but I bring important news, news that can no longer wait and im afraid not all of it is good.

We all stop crying, knowing we must hear what is needed to be said and take action if needed. " What is it mother?" I managed to say, fearing it had something to do with recent events

"Wait my children, first i must talk to Shadow and Manic privatley, then they will share the news, for i am short on time."

"But Mother!" Sonia Cried out but she recieved a firm look. " Sonia i am afraid this situation is far greater then that of Robottnik will ever be, this is why i must leave to make arrangments with many others, for you all will need any help you can get, includeding that female hedgehog you all met just earlier, she will be the key in this fight." she looked straight at me when the mention of her came up and i swalloed nervously. _' She couldnt possibly know, could she?'_

Now come Shadow and Manic, Time is not on our side." With that being said she walked outside, leaving me and Shadow to follow.

**~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~- Shadow's P.O.V**

I did as the queen asked and followed obiedently, which was very strange for me, but somehow i knew, i needed to hear this.

We seemed to walk for minutes on end untill we reached a small clearing with a huge crater in the center, as to what had caused it, we'll probably never know, we stopped right before it and within the crater was a escape pod from the ARK, my escape pod to be exact.

"W-what?, W-why is this still here?, i would of assumed G.U.N would have removed it when i was found?" I asked part of my mind now reliving the part of my life when this occured only to find searing pain blocking it.

"W-Whats going on!?, I-I cant remember crashing here!" i said actual fear in my voice, this was similar to everytime i had tried to remember Maria or ... Her when i had Amnesia.

But the Queen remained calm, continuing to look at my old escape pod. " Whqat is happening dear Shadow is that G.U.N had bolcked and locked away your memory of your first arrival here on earth for their own saftey, they locked away your memories in your own mind so you would work with them, but soon you began regaining your memories, correct?" She turned and looked at me, waiting for my response

I simply nodded at first, shocked that G.U.N could pull such a stunt before remembering, they would do anything to get what they wanted.

She continued to further explain " Well know you see, that girl that was captured yesterday, you both know her in a way you would never expect" She paused, a look of sympathy crossing her features. " Shadow, does Project Sahara, remind of of anything?"

I froze, Tears springing to my eyes, shocking both the queen and manic and I once again simply nod, the lump in my throat refuseing to let me speak.

"Shadow, that was her, she has been on Earth for the past fifty years, believing she would never find her purpose, and Manic..." She stopped short, giving her Son a disappointed look. " I thought you had been raised better than that."

Manic looked down, for what reason i dont know but i plan on finding out.

The Queen took a deep breath then continued. " They are planning to do the same thing to her as they did to you Shadow, but something is going to go horribly wrong and it might caust us our lives, Shadow you remember your father, Black Doom?"

I growl at the mention of my father " Yes my Queen, a little to clearly for my likes, I only met him at my so called birth, if i may ask, what does my father have to do with this?"

"When Gerald Robottnik created you he used Black Dooms blood to help, but while creating Sahara, chemicals were mixed without his knowledge, Making Sahara, quiet unstable. " She stopped and seemed to consider what to say next.

" I will explain more later but for now you all must get her back and gain her trust, for you two will be the ones who have to work the hardest for this for reasons you both know and i will not mention, Black Doom and his Army are coming, and if Sahara were to side with him all hope is lost, you have 2 Years, it may seem like a lot but it will be difficult, with that i must take my leave, hurry and prepare anything you can, we will need anything and anyone who is willing to help us to win this battle, i will return near the end of these 2 years, i wish you all luck. " With that said her form faded away, leaving both Manic and I lost.

**ProjectSarah: soooo yea, this was chapter 3, i apologize for any grammer mistakes, my laptop does not have a proper Wordpad, so i do try my best, well i hope you all enjoyed it and i do plan on updating alot sooner cause i am now bursting with ideas! :D**

**Shadow: Chaos Help her and us**

**Manic: Well review and favorite dudes!**

**Sonic: And PLEEEEEEEASE** ** send me chilidogs!**


End file.
